


Fellclass tales

by ComicalDream01, ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: FellClass [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Language, M/M, One-Shots, Underclass, fellclass, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalDream01/pseuds/ComicalDream01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and stories related to The Underclass/fell class story. Will not be updated as much





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow- enjoy this awkwardly , horribly typed story

When Cambria passed, it had affected them all differently. Gaster, distraught over his wife’s untimely death buried himself in his work, L had turned to his own job to distract himself while trying to help Sans, who had turned to his school work. It was stressful for all of them. Sans took it the hardest out of the three. He’s anxiety got worse and the bullying had as well. Most of the time Sans had been left on his own to deal with the grief and stress. Eventually, it had grown too much, and by the time Gaster had notice it had been too late.

The elder skeleton had arrived home early from work, and by some miracle had gone to check on Sans. He’d found his youngest huddled in a corner unconscious with 1hp left. According to the doctors, Sans had attempted suicide, clawing open his arms and permanently damaging his HP leaving it at 1. The smaller skeleton had later corrected them telling them he’d gone in an attack, and he hadn’t meant to harm himself. Most of the doctors didn’t believe him. Sans had been placed on watch and stayed a week in the hospital before he was released. That had been a week ago.

Sans sat on his bed currently, lightly rubbing his bandaged up arms. Gaster had told him he’d be taking another week to recover and had even taken the week off the watch over him. Sans shuddered and picked at the wrappings slightly, but didn’t tear them off. The small skeleton closed his eyes and sighed. He could hear his father coming up the stairs and opened his sockets and looked up. It wasn’t long till there was a knock and Gaster walked in. The taller skeleton gave his son a weak smile and walked over.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. Sans stared at him before shrugging silently. He hadn’t talked much since being released. Gaster sighed and sat on the bed. “You’re going back tomorrow, I’ve talked to the school and they’re going to have all the work you’ve missed ready for you when you go in.” he said. The smaller skeleton looked at his blanket.

“…Ok…” he said, his voice raspy from the lack of use.

“Do you need anything before you head to bed?” Gaster asked. “No… I’m fine.” Sans answered. “Alright.” Gaster said. He leaned forward and hugged his son pressing his teeth to the top of the smaller skeleton’s skull. Sans closed his eyes and leaned into the hug. He reached up and gripped his father’s shirt. Gaster closed his eyes and pulled his closer before releasing him and standing. “Night, Sans.” He said. “Night Dad.” The smaller skeleton replied. He watched his father leave before turning off his light and slipping under his blanket. He curled up and soon fell asleep. _**The Next Day**_ Sans lowered his head as he walked through the halls. He could feel the other students staring at him and whispering. He sighed and tightened his arms around the books he held in his arms. “Oh stars he’s alive…” “I thought he dusted.” “Heh looks like the nerd couldn’t go through with it” “heheh well if at first you don’t succeed.” “I bet you he didn’t even try it.” Sans clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the comments he got to his locker and started opening it. “Hey, nerd. Welcome back, we were starting to miss ya.” Sans ignored the voice as he switched out his things. Hadn’t he gone through enough? Why couldn’t the assholes just leave him alone? “Hey, faggot. I’m talking to you.” The bully hiss. They spun him around and slammed him back into his locker. He flinched and froze. He looked up at the lizard, and glared. “Fuck off, Bender.” The small skeleton said his voice weak. The lizard laughed. “Oh… getting a little brave are we? What f I don’t? Gonna cry to mama? Oh… wait… that’s right she’s dead.” He cackled. Sans gritted his teeth. “Oh maybe you’ll kill yourself right? Oh wait you tried and failed.” He added. Sans clenched his teeth. His face heating up in embarrassment. The dogs behind him snickered. “Maybe you should try again…. Ya got a measly 1 hp… who knows maybe you’ll succeed this time.” One of them barked. “Nah, knowing him he’d still fail!” laughed another. “Why don’t when help him then?” another said. “Great idea boys.” Bender said he grinned and raised a fist, Sans pressed into the lockers and shut his eyes. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sans cracked an eye open at the new voice and looked up. Another student, a tall skeleton with jagged teeth stood in front of the growing crowd. His bright red eyes locked on the bullies. Sans blinked then inwardly cursed. “What does it look like? I’m about to rearrange this fag’s face. What do you what the first hit?” the lizard asked. “Let the guy go, Bender.” The skeleton demand taking a step. The dogs froze and stepped back. “Why the hell should I?” Bender asked.

“Because if you don’t I’ll rearrange your face.” The skeleton hissed. The lizard blinked. Sans frowned in confusion. ‘Why is he helping me?’ he thought. He knew the skeleton. It was Papyrus. He didn’t know him personally but he knew that he was part of the popular crowd and a jock. He had a few classes with him but they never interacted. “Dude, are you for real right now?” Bender asked. Papyrus took another step, the dogs backed into the crowd. The lizard turned and glared at them before looking back at Papyrus. “I’m dead serious. Fuck off. The guy’s been through enough shit already. He doesn’t need your bullshit adding to it. No scram, before I introduce your face to my bat.” He snarled. “…what ever…” Bender said. “he was being boring any way.” He added storming off. Sans slumped against the lockers and watched him leave. He looked up at Papyrus as the other walked over and knelt picking up Sans dropped books. The small skeleton blinked and took them as Papyrus stood back up and handed them to him. “…Thanks…” Sans said hugging them close. “… You didn’t have to do that though…” he added. “Its no trouble… Are you alright?” the taller asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks to you.” The nerd said smiling slightly. “I’m Papyrus. I don’t think we’ve properly met yet.” Papyrus said.

“Sans. And no we have not. Thank you again.” Sans murmured. “You’re welcome. If he gives ya anymore trouble just tell me all right? I’ll take care of it.” Sans blinked before chuckling, “What are you going to be my knight in shining armor?” he joked. Papyrus slung an arm around his shoulders. “someone has to protect the nerds. Who else would we popular kids boss around and do our homework?” the joke asked grinning. Sans blinked glancing at the arm then up at the jock. “Well certainly not me.” He said. “I don’t take orders from C students.” He said. “then you should have no problem with me. I got straight A’s.” Papyrus said. “Oh, a smart jock. That’s shocking.” Sans said. “I’ll believe that when I see it.” He added pulling away from the other as the bell rang. “see you around, Cool Guy.” “See ya around, Nerd.” Papyrus said. Sans smiled. Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.

By the end of the school year, Sans and Papyrus had become best friends.


	2. The other party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is soooooooooooooooooooooooooo late, but life and family left me ragged and my muse was being a lazy bi***.

A cool breeze gently blew through the open window of a house, in a random town, on a hot late-summer's day. It ghosted over the two monsters in the bed and a groan was heard.

“Mmm…”  
…

‘Damn breeze.’ thought the flame as he shifted to the other monster.

“Hey virago, wake up and get the fuck out.” he says shaking the other monster.  
“W-what..?” the other monster mumbles as she shifts.  
*Sigh* “I said, wake up and GET THE FUCK OUT!!”

At his yelling the woman, a rabbit, yells back, “What the fuck, Grillby, ain’t I your girl!? You can’t just kick your girl out like that!?”  
(At this point she rises from the bed. Unclothed, duh.)

“One, you’re not my girl. Two, Yeah, I can kick you out, so you have 20 minutes to get dressed, get your shit and leave.”  
The rabbit stared at him in disbelief for a few minutes, before her face became red with anger.

“You degenerate needle dick! You told me that I was your girl last night!!”  
“I lied. 15 minutes left.’  
“AUGH!! En was right, You are a neanderthal dog!!”

“And i’m proud to be one, harridan. You have 14 minutes.”  
Enraged the bunny continued to argue, as she put on her clothes, until grillby snapped.  
“That’s it!!’” he yelled as he yanked the half clothed rabbit closer, hefted her onto his shoulder, and proceeded to carry her down the stairs.  
“Let me go dickwad!!” she yelled as she struggled and repeatedly hit/kicked him.  
“No.”

Grillby unlocked the front door with one hand, opened the door and threw her outside. He then closed and locked the door, went back upstairs, gathered her things and threw them at her from the guest bedrooms balcony.  
“Good-riddance bitch!!” he yelled before he walked back in and slammed the sliding door shut. Sighing, he walked back to his bedroom and headed for the bathroom when his phone jangled.

‘Huh, it’s an invite from Mettaton.’ 

Hello ladies and gentleman,  
I, the Fabulous Mettaton, am hosting an end of the summer party.  
This is the last party before our Senior Year, so it will be big!!  
There will be tons of ‘entertainment’ and ‘drinks’ so there will be no frowning, got it?!!  
Please respond if your coming, Darlings~!  
-The Marvelous, Fantastic Mettaton.

 

‘Seems like I have plans this weekend after all.’

Grillby replied to the message and looked up.

‘Hmm… I can use that plan, seeing as I lost my fuckbuddy, but I’ll have to see if I have enough.’

With that thought he walked over to the bookcase which was filled with comics and a few novels.  
Grillby first pushed the yellow colored novel from the upper right to the upper left and heard a click. Then, he pulled the green colored novel, that was located in the lower left corner, out until another click was heard. Finally, he pushed the blue and red colored novels situated in the middle apart and pushed the button that was revealed. 

A ding was heard and grillby stepped back as it swung open to reveal an embedded wall safe with a fingerprint scanner and a pin code keyboard. Placing his right middle finger on the scanner he typed in: 24710851 with his left. An confirmation beep was heard and the safe opened. Peering inside grillby only saw a little bit left.  
‘Damn!’ he thought ‘Almost out, thankfully i’ve got just enough for the party.’ He closed the safe and bookcase, fixing all the books in reverse order. Walking towards the bathroom he smirked and thought ‘This will be fun.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Party time!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday soon came and Grillby had just arrived at Mettatons lavish mansion.  
Mettaton was chatting with the guests greeting those who'd just arrived. Papyrus was off to the side talking to Undyne.  
Mettaton spotted Grillby and smiled politely, "Grillby, good to see you! Glad you could make it, Darling~" he said 

"Glad to be at one of your parties, Meta." greeted grillby. He talked to Mettaton, Undyne, and Papyrus a little longer before heading over to the bar.

He got himself a drink from the bartender, an Irish car bomb, and glanced around. There were several humans and monsters scattered around the room chatting and drinking. As he slowly sipped his drink, he started to closely observe all the women around him. 'Not the boring looking rabbit, not the average looking fish, defiantly no humans, maybe the ghost?'

He immediately thought against it huffing irritably.

'No, I don't want Mettaton on my ass, hmm...' Grillby continued to sip his drink as he walked away from the bar towards the balcony. 'Her.' he thought as he laid eyes on a cat monster.  
The cat monster was talking to a few other girls and giggling.

'How should I go about this?' he thought as he continued to ogle the girl.

Humming in thought, he decided to start simple and stepped away from the window. The feline's friends were being pulled away by other monsters to dance. Grillby smirked and walked over.

"Hello." he said. The cat turned to face him and blushed.  
"Hello!" she greeted, giving a small smile.  
"What's your name, beautiful."  
“Bela." She answered. "You're Grillby right?" she asked.

"Yep, Would you like to dance?"  
"S-sure! I'd love to." she said grinning and took his offered hand.

Both monsters set their now finished drinks on a nearby table and walked to the dancefloor.  
The DJ, Napstablook, of course, was playing one of his newly created song: Chained to the Soul.  
They danced for a while. eventually Grillby stepped away to get them both drinks.

Once the bartender was finished with the drinks Grillby slipped the 'secret' into Bela's drink as he walked towards her.  
(from like his sleeve, all secret agent like.)  
The cat monster had taken a seat on one of the sofa's. she looked up and smiled taking her drink.

"Thank you." she said. Grillby nodded and took a seat next to her, drinking his drink. Bela took a drink of her own.  
Mentally, grillby smirked as he watched her finish her drink. 'It should take effect 10 minutes from now.'

"Ya know... I wasn't actually gonna come... but i'm really glad I did." the feline said.  
"And why's that?"  
"I was expecting everyone here to be pompous assholes, but there were some pretty decent guys here." she said.  
"I felt the same when i got here, as most girls who go to mettatons parties are usually skanks like that rabbit over there." he said pointing to a scantily clad rabbit girl on the dance floor.

"I don't know how she could dress like that."  
"Neither do I. Hey, you alright, You're not looking too good."  
"I-i'm f-fine." Bela stuttered as she pressed her hand to her forehead.

'Weird, it's not supposed to work this fast.’

"I don’t think so. How about I ask mettaton if we can borrow a bed for you to lie in for a bit."  
"O-okay."

Grillby quickly ran over to Mettaton and asked if he could borrow a room.  
Mettaton blinked at the question before nodded, "Of course darling."  
"Thanks, pal." Grillby said as he ran back to Bela.

"Hey, just lean on me, I'll take us to the room."  
"O-ok."  
Bela leaned against the flame, "thank you... grills." she slurred  
"You’re welcome."

As they headed up to the guest room, Bela slumped against Grillby more her legs giving out. Grillby opened the door to the left as questionable sounds and bumps were coming from the right one. Moving quickly he laid her on the bed and leaned over her.

“Bela?”  
“Hdofp mws”  
“Bela!?”  
“h-h-h …”

‘Perfect.’ he thought as he pressed his fingers to her neck.  
‘Still got a pulse.’  
He checks her eyes.  
‘Perfect, it worked. Now time for some fun.’

Grillby stripped bella of her shirt, pants and shoes and stared at her.  
After 5 minutes of staring and thinking he decided to start simple, but just as he was  
about to molest her Papyrus burst through the door.  
The two stared at each other for a bit before papyrus screamed.

“UNDYNE, METTATON!!!!!”  
‘SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!’  
Grillby shot up and tried to jump out the window, but papyrus jumped him.

“Let me go, asshat!!”  
“NO.”

They continued to struggle until undyne and mettaton came in and restrained him so papyrus could call 911.

(one generic 911 call later)

Ten minutes later the ambulance and police had arrived.  
Bela was taken by the ambulance as the police questioned the party goers.

“Alright, what happened here,metaton?”

“Grillby came over to me around 12:30, carrying the young miss bela saying she wasn’t feeling well. I directed them to a room so that she could rest.”  
“Grillby didn’t come back down like I thought he would, so I sent papyrus upstairs to check on them and heard him call for me and undyne. I saw the young lass naked and papyrus wrestling with grillby. Me and undyne held grillby down while papyrus phoned 911.”

“Is that true papyrus, undyne?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Ok then, I’ll need your numbers in case we need to interview you again.”

The three gave their numbers to the officer and he went over to grillby.  
“I’m gonna have to take you to jail for the night, kid.”  
“Fine.”

Grillby was cuffed and put in the cop car.  
As it sped by mettaton glared at grillby and flipped him off.  
Three days later the case was dropped as all the evidence was circumstantial, but grillby was distrusted by his peers after that. 

Back in the comfort of his house, grillby paced all over his house in anger.  
‘Damn it! Now everyone hates me, how am I supposed to get some now?!’  
‘I need to find a way to hurt papyrus either physically or mentally, but how?’ 

…  
…  
…

‘That’s it!! I can use sans in all of this. I know that closeted bastard loves him, so if i can get to min first then…’  
Grillby smirked wickedly and cackled.  
“Its perfect! Now to plan for the next party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Ch.2 happened.  
> The end.  
> Or is it?  
> You should probably remember the bookcase part, it might come up again.  
> Also, grillby has 2 older brothers. G is the 2nd oldest and W is the oldest.

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow- i'm too lazy to edit. my brain is also dead sooo ya


End file.
